


Издалека

by Reidzy



Series: Издалека, Не буду и Холодно [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Он вновь смотрит издалека за тем, как бледная рука покоится на бедре Гарри, жадно прижимая к себе.Смотрит и чувствует лишь пустоту и боль.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Издалека, Не буду и Холодно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845202
Kudos: 11





	Издалека

Очередной банкет.

Северус стоит в неприметной части зала, у стены в тени. В руке — бокал шампанского. Темные глаза выискивают долго среди гостей того, о ком у мужчины не идут мысли из головы. Находят. Бокал в руке издает неприятный звук, расходясь тонкой паутинкой трещинок. Шампанское сочится через них в руку. Снейп хмуро шепчет заклинание, восстанавливая бокал и очищая ладонь, а после левитирует посуду с шампанским к столу.

Жадно впивается взглядом в того, кто никогда не будет его.

Он вновь смотрит издалека за тем, как бледная рука покоится на бедре Гарри, жадно прижимая к себе. Смотрит и чувствует лишь пустоту и боль.

Гарри — теплый, красивый и совершенно чужой — непринужденно стоит в объятиях Люциуса. Ненавязчиво болтает с каким-то знакомым Люциуса, мгновенно располагая его к себе. Смеется, невысоко запрокидывая голову. Смеется так, что у Северуса сосет под ложечкой. Снейп чувствует себя мерзко. Он словно зрительно старается украсть Гарри, украсть его смех, жесты.

_Глупо._

Северус хмыкает себе под нос.

Он безнадежен.

Но не собирается принимать никаких действий. У него нет этого права: теплые зеленые глаза, соприкасающиеся плечи-бедра двух мужчин и ладонь, все еще лежащая на бедре Поттера (да Малфоя уже, Мал-фо-я!) говорят о многом.

Северусу хочется, чтобы Гарри устраивал свою голову с непослушными вихрами на его, Северуса, плече. Но понимает, что это невозможно. Потому что Гарри нравятся заносчивые, высокомерные блондины с невероятно-упрямым норовом. Потому что Гарри обожает своего мужа Люциуса, а тот, в свою очередь, жадно дорожит любым мгновением с супругом.

Это видно каждому.

Гарри кивает и сглатывает — Северус ловит движение кадыка, тут же ощущая жар от увиденного. Становится стыдно — возбуждают такие незначительные детали!

Но в этом весь он — Северус. Любить глазами издалека. Годами.

Гарри тем временем тянется к мужу, притягивая за шею, и целует. Неторопливо, нежно. Время безудержной страсти прошло. Это годом-другим ранее они зажимались в углах, пылко целуясь, а иногда срываясь и на публике. Сейчас лишь нежность, любовь, искренность.

Северус ловит едва ли не кожей эти чувства.

Люциус открывает во время поцелуя серые глаза, сталкиваясь с болезненно-пустым взглядом темных глаз Северуса. Тот лишь иронично кривит губы.

Куда уж Северусу до счастья!

Люциус по-собственнически обнимает уже двумя руками своего Гарри за талию, прижимая чуть ближе. А когда тот отстраняется, блондин качает головой. И взгляд его глаз теплеет.

Северусу становится совсем неловко.

Он старается тут же покинуть это место. Сбегает на балкон, где застегивает пуговицы на воротнике сюртука. Здесь прохладнее.  
  
 _Вдох-выдох-вдох._

Северус оборачивается, замечая прищур зеленых глаз. Глаза в глаза. Снейп моргает. У Гарри взгляд ледяной. Холоднее, чем некогда у Снейпа. И наверняка на языке у бывшего Поттера так и крутится:

«Плати за ошибки, Северус. Плати. Знаешь, я пережил тебя, переживешь и ты. Теперь у меня Люциус. А у тебя — воспоминания о холодном зимнем вечере, когда ты вышвырнул меня, как щенка. Не так ли?»

Гарри, конечно же, никогда не простит его, Северуса. И не должен.

Это он, Северус любит всегда издалека и с опозданием. А Гарри живет здесь и сейчас.

Он отворачивается, разрывая зрительный контакт со Снейпом, и утыкается Люциусу в висок, пристав на носочки.

Северус аппарирует.

В конце концов, он _привык_ любить издалека, запоздало и без ответа.


End file.
